


[Cover Art] for "The Colour of Ice" by Splunge

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Colour of Ice" by Splunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splunge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splunge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Colour of Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524521) by [splunge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splunge/pseuds/splunge). 



Once upon a time in Sherlock land we could easily imagine Johncroft because John Watson and Mycroft Holmes spent quite a lot of time on screen together. Now Sherlock is pally with his brother and John has married that awful Mary. There will be tears before bedtime in that situation (if there haven't been enough already) and so I'm noting the shark doing somersaults in the Thames and turning to fanfic to get my Sherlock hit. I'd certainly rather do that than rely on the dodgy writing that Mr Moffat issues at the moment. My friend Tawny also tells about Mr Gatiss that although I do want to slap him with a wet kipper (from Craster no less - I AM from the North East too) I CAN still enjoy the aesthetics. Unfortunately I certainly do, and that's part of the whole Sherlock problem. This lovely story is rather helping in that area though, Mark should take his clothes off on screen more often*...

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/mcfv9ESQsHAlLd-iI407ktMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

* everyone knows that Dr Who episode is my guilty pleasure and English Spy was very entertaining indeed.

p.s. As with a lot of my cover art, this is created from one of my photos. It was taken a couple of years back on a chilly December day on the Norfolk coast.


End file.
